The Phantom mystery
by jamie2006
Summary: Strange things are happening at the opera house is it Erik, Is t Raoul, is it Christine? No one knows who is causing this strange event. There is a surprise twist in this story. Raoul is bashed in this story! LOL!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: I do not own any of the Phantom of the opera characters! The only characters I own are Paige, Victoria, and Rebecca. Now, read the story below. **

* * *

"Raoul!" Yelled Meg. Raoul came skipping around the corner like a little kid who sees candy. "Raoul, I need you to go find 

Christine!" Meg told Raoul. "Why must I go find the little witch?" Raoul responded. "She is not a witch, and because we need

her on stage." Meg responded.

Raoul skipped off with that stupid ponytail dangling like a donkey's tail. Raoul walked into the hall in which Christine's room

was. "ms. Christine Da'ae" Raoul read aloud off of the door. Raoul knocked on the oak door. "Who is it?" Christine asked from

inside the room. "Raoul!" Christine said: " Are you that gay guy with the pony tail?" "Yes, I mean no, I mean no I am not gay, I

don't think, and yes I have a ponytail." Christine walked to the door and opened it.

"What do you want!" Christine asked. "Well if you are going to have an attitude with me then I'm not going to tell you." Raoul

yelled to Christine. Raoul acted as if he hated Christine but he secretly liked her. "Fine, I am sorry." Christine said. "They want

you on stage right now." Raoul said.

Meanwhile, everyone on stage was waiting on Christine. One girl asked meg who Christine was. meg explained by saying;

"Well, she is 17 years old, she has brownish blonde hair, she is a good singer and she is new to the opera house. Raoul and

Christine walked out onto the stage.

"You called for me?" Christine asked Madame Giry. "Yes, I need you to sing this new song from the new arrangement we are

trying." Madame Giry told Christine. Christine walked up onto the stage. The orchestra started playing the music. About 3

seconds later a brick fell from the beams right by where Madame Giry was standing. Christine continued singing. Meg and all of

the other people could not understand why Christine was still singing. "Had she not noticed that Madame Giry almost got

killed." Meg asked herself. "No, she could not have not saw the brick." Meg said in her mind.

After a few minutes when the song was over Christine walked over to see what was going on. "What happened, I did not want to

stop the song, I did not think it was anything major." Christine said. "Where is Raoul?" Phillippe asked. "He disappeared right

before this all happened." Meg answered. "I bet that little gay twit had something to do with this." Christine said.

After all the commotion was over Christine walked back to her dressing room. Beautiful music started playing she walked over

to the mirror. "I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music..." "Who's there? What do you want?" Christine yelled. Meg

ran into the room when she heard Christine yell. The music stopped. "What is wrong?" Meg asked.. "Did you hear that music

coming from the mirror?" Christine asked. "No, dear I think that you need to lie down and get some rest, this has been a long

day." Meg responded.

The next morning Christine woke up to a human figure standing over her. She could not make out who it was because her eyes

had not focused yet. "Raoul, you gay idiot! What are you doing in here? And why did you drop that brick by Madame Giry

yesterday?" Christine asked as she got off of the bed. "What in heaven's sakes are you talking about?" Raoul asked. "I saw you

up there yesterday!" Christine said. At that moment the music started playing again. "I am your angel of music come to me

angel of music." Christine and Raoul slowly walked toward the mirror...

* * *

**Hey, I hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter. The second chapter will be up in a week or so. The next chapter will be longer and more detailed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Enjoy**

As the music kept on playing from the mirror and Raoul and Christine walked toward it. Christine walked straight through the mirror, Raoul however was not so lucky. As he got to the mirror he walked right into it and fell backwards. Meg knocked on the door. Since no one answered she just walked into the room. She ran over to Raoul and smacked him on the face. Raoul jumped up.

"What do you want?" Raoul said as he opened his eyes.

"Where is Christine and why are you in her dressing room?" Meg asked Raoul.

"I don't know, I remember we were walking toward the mirror and the next thing I know I was waking up when you slapped me." Raoul responded.

"Don't give me that bull crap, Raoul. Now I am going to ask you again, what have you done to Christine, and where is she!" Meg yelled.

"Listen you little suspicious witch, I do not know where mademoiselle Christine is. And if I did it would be none of your business. I should be the one asking you where she is, you have everyone fooled but I can see right through that little act of yours." Raoul said.

"What do you mean I have everyone fooled!? And why would I know where the mademoiselle is!?" Yelled Meg.

"Oh, just forget!" Raoul said as he walked out the door. After she realized that Raoul was gone she walked over to the mirror. She pulled and pushed and used all her force to see if the mirror moved and it did not. Christine walked into the hall and ran into Mame Giry.

"Meg, what were you doing in Christine's room?" Asked Mame Giry.

"Well the devil, Raoul was in there and he has done something with Christine. He is saying they were walking toward a mirror and that's all he remembers." Meg responded.

"Why on earth would Raoul do something to that sweet girl?" Mame Giry asked Meg.

"I am telling you he is the Devil, he is up to something, I can feel it I know it." Meg said.

"Are you a hundred percent sure it is Raoul? It could be someone else. Maybe he is not lying about this."

The next morning at the opera house Raoul awoke in his dressing room. He could feel a presence but saw no one. He could feel a breathe of air but could not hear breathing. As he got up out of bed he walked over to a table across the room. On the table was an envelope with a death head seal on it. Raoul cautiously opened the envelope the writing was in red ink Raoul started reading its contents aloud.

"Dearest gay FOP (Raoul),

I have had word that you have been snooping into business that is not yours. You have questions regarding Ms. Da'ae and her disappearance. I have recently learned that everyone in the opera house thinks you had something to do with her disappearance; As if you could come up with such a smart complex plan. I laugh at that. Do they honestly think that you are that smart? I pity those fools. Anyway, to other business. I would like for you to give 10,000 francs to Mame Giry and she will see that they get to me. If I do not receive the 10,000 francs you will not be in the opera house much longer (not living at least) -O.G.-

Raoul started trembling. He went out of his dressing room and went to the manager's office. Raoul knocked on the door and the managers said that he may enter. Raoul slowly opened the door to the manager's office. One of the managers was sitting at a desk counting money. By the money Raoul saw an envelope just like the one he had received. By the envelope there was a letter in red writing.

"Can I help you Mr. Chagney?" The manager said

"Well, I have come to see you about this letter I received this morning and it looks a lot like the one lying on your desk by all of that money." Raoul told the manger

"May I please see the letter you received?" Asked the manager

"As you wish" Raoul responded

Raoul handed the manager the letter in the envelope. The manager's face which was once bright and glowing was now shocked and gloomy.

"Monsieur Chagney, I do believe that I should keep this letter and let my brother read over it. We will call for you by five PM this evening. You may now leave the office. Oh and Mr. Chagney be sure not to mention a word of this to anyone."

**Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter sorry it took so long to update. Please review! If I do not get at least 5 reviews on this chapter I will not write any more to this story! So REVIEW!!  :) Sorry for this being a short chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Raoul sat in his room waiting for the manager's to call him to their office until five. When they had not called for him at five Raoul decided to go to their office himself. He walked out of his room and down the long corridor, down the spiral staircase and into the office. There was no one in the room Raoul walked over to the fireplace and propped his arm up on the mantle as he picked up a book that was on a shelf nearby. There was a large portrait of the opera house when it was first built hanging behind his head. Raul stood there acting as though he knew what the book said but since he was to stupid to read he looked for pictures, there were not and he threw the book down. At that moment a hand came out of the wall where the picture was, the hand was holding a pair of shiny silver scissors. "Chop" Raoul turned around and the portrait was still in it's same place. He noticed that his hair did not move when he turned his head, he walked over to the mirror behind the desk and screamed! His ponytail had been chopped off, Raoul fell to the floor crying with his thumb in his mouth, he curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth while still sucking on his thumb. The manager walked in a little while later. "Raoul? Why are you in my office and why are you crying?" The manager asked. Raoul sat there for a moment, "He cut my ponytail!" Raoul sobbed. The manager looked at Raoul like he wanted to cut his head off for sitting in his office crying over a stupid ponytail that looked like the rear end of a horse in the first place.

"I was coming to see you actually about the letter I gave you this morning." Raoul said as he slowly stood up and tried to stop the tears.

"The letter...?Oh, Oh yes, yes the letter! I have it, it has been taken care of."

"So I am not going to be killed?" Raoul asked.

"No Raoul, you,unfortunately, will not be killed." The manager said with utmost regret.

Raoul started crying again. "Why are you crying now? I have just told you that you will be fine."

"I know but how am I to live without my beautiful locks of hair!?" Raoul exclaimed and he then went stumbling out of the office.

MEANWHILE DOWN IN THE LAIR.

"I've got that twits hair, let's sell it on my website Christine!" Erik said to Christine as they both walked over to the computer that sat by the lake.

"How much do you think we can get for it?" Erik asked Christine as he went to his website www. Thereddeathsells. Com

"I think we should start it at one dollar and decrease the price everyday until someone buys it." Christine answered.

"Ok!, One dollar it is then." Erik typed in 1.00 and put the shipping price as 0.01 (Because that hair did not need to much care.)

The hair was now up and Erik walked over to Christine and they started talking about how long it would talk for his hair to grow back out so they could get another piece.

Ok this was sort of a random chapter, I am in random mode today so please forgive me, I did not realize it had been this long since I last updated! Oh be sure to check back when I post the next chapter I am going to have some characters from another story in here! Hope you all liked it, please review!


End file.
